


Feet first, don't fall/or we'll be running again

by 5sosismylifee



Series: Girlsos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, girlsos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Michael5sos: Someone come and rub my tummy and sing me songs about kittens</p>
<p>title from Roman Holiday by mother Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet first, don't fall/or we'll be running again

**Author's Note:**

> guess what time of the month it issssss :D
> 
>  
> 
> :D kill me lol

"FUCK!"

Luke looked up from her phone only when she heard another, louder swear word from the bathroom of her's and Michael's shared hotel room. A string of curses and broken groans came from the bathroom door, and reluctantly Luke slid from her bed to knock on the door.

"Hey, Mikey?" She said tentatively, Michael had been irritable for the past few days and Luke thought she knew the reason. She tried again when she didn't get an answer besides more groaning and quiet cursing.

"Michael? Are you okay?" Luke asked, then waited for the door to slowly creak open. She looked down to see Michael on the floor of the bathroom, slumped against the counter and holding her lower stomach. Luke just crouched down next to her sympathetically, gently pushing aside the hair from Michael's eyes, ignoring the butterflies it gave her. 

"You want some asprin?" She gently asked, and when Michael weakly nodded, she got up to fetch the asprin she kept in her purse. She rummaged around a little more than necessary just to give Michael the time she knew the other girl needed to compose herself.

By the time she was bringing the clanking bottle back, Michael had hoisted herself on top of the counter and was leaning against the cold mirror.

Luke couldn't help it when she lingered in the doorway to watch her lips part repeatedly, her chest rise and fall...

Well, let's just say it was Michael who moved first.

The newly blonde girl opened her eyes and made grabby hands at the bottle in Luke's hands when she noticed her there. Luke shook her head and handed her the bottle, going to the tap to fill her hands with water.

Michael watched as Luke filled her hands with water from the tap, her tongue sticking out just a little bit with concentration. She smiled, blushing at how Luke waited on her hand and foot.

Luke lifted her hands, now dripping onto Michael's thigh, to her bandmate's mouth. Michael drank awkwardly, laughing into Luke's half empty palms. Luke blushed at the feel of Michael's mouth against her hands, and laughed with her as she rubbed her now damp hands underneath Michael's shirt along her abdomen.

Michael closed her eyes and made a satisfied "mmm" sound, which made Luke think that if she didn't hear that again in the next three seconds she was going to combust.

"Take off your shirt"

If Luke hadn't seen Michael's mouth stay closed, she wouldn't have believed she said that. Even so, she blushed all the way down to her neck before realizing that she meant it.

Michael's eyes opened, staring down at Luke with a humorous look playing around her eyebrows and lips. Without another word she carefully pushed away Luke's hands from her sides, even though she  _definitely_ wanted them there. Luke's long fingers danced their way down to rest on Michael's thighs, where Michael  _definitely_ wanted them.

Michael crossed her arms at the bottom of her t-shirt, just a stupid one that used to belong to Calum, and pulled up.

Unfortunately, her arms got stuck halfway through.

"help!" She said meekly through the thick fabric, giggling with Luke at her clumsiness.

Michael felt rather then saw Luke's gentle hands freeing her from the shirt, giggling occasionally at her bandmate's bumbling.

When Michael could see again, the first thing she glimpsed was Luke's soft expression. Then she just saw shirt when Luke threw the discarded material at the now shirtless girl, laughing wildly.

When the shirt landed in Michael's lap, there was a grumpy expression on the tattooed girl.

"Aww, cheer up Mikey" Luke said, still laughing.

"There is literally nothing to be cheerful about" Michael deadpanned, causing more laughter to erupt from Luke.

"Why did I have to take off my shirt anyways? This bra smells bad" The blonde grumped, reminding Luke of her situation, causing her to blush again and look down.

"Just a second, you'll see" Luke said over her shoulder, walking over to the towel cupboard.

"This better not be sexual, Lu!" Michael called, and Luke gave a sarcastic laugh, reaching on her tiptoes for the washcloths. She was almost ready to climb on the toilet when she felt a warm body pressed up against her.

Since when was Michael taller than her?

Michael reached above both of their heads, unfortunately for Luke pressing her nearly bare chest against Luke's back with the effort of reaching up, making Luke blush as she stared at Michael's other arm which encased her against the wall. Not that she was complaining.

"Got it" She said with her tongue between her teeth, finally grabbing the small square of fabric. Luke turned around only to find Michael still close behind her.

"Oh, sorry" Luke said awkwardly, taking the washcloth and ducking under her arm to the sink.

"Aren't you supposed to be, like, not moving or something?" Luke said, mostly just to break the tension.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint, little miss light flow" Michael teased, hopping back onto the counter.

Luke glanced over at Michael's torso while she soaked the washcloth in warm water.

Well, more so at her boobs.

Hey, don't blame Luke. Michael's boobs were  _really_ nice, okay?

But her tummy was really nice, too. It was the kind of tummy that you could just cuddle up with and it wasn't too big or too bony, it was just perfect.

Just like Michael.

When the washcloth was the right temperature, Luke rang it out while Michael (unknowingly to Luke) admired her fingers.

Luke sidled up between Michael's legs, asked her to straighten up (to which Michael jokingly said she couldn't), and pressed the washcloth to the front of Michael's abdomen.

Why Luke thought she could handle this, she didn't know.

The facial expressions and sounds of relief that issued from Michael were enough to make a girl weak at the knees.

Especially if that girl was Luke.

So who can really blame Luke when the next time Michael opened her eyes, the formerly timid blonde pressed her lips to the other girl's?

And who would have thought Michael would have kissed her back?

The washcloth drooped, forgotten, between them as Luke got as close as she could to Michael without cutting herself in half on the countertop.

Luke's hands continued to travel around Michael's abdomen, alternating between rubbing her lower back and gripping her sides until Michael spoke up.

"Just touch my fucking boobs already" She breathed before attaching her lips to Luke's once again.

And who was Luke to deny a direct order?

A few minutes later, and both girls were breathing heavily.

"Fuck, I wish I wasn't on my fucking period" Michael said, kissing Luke on the nose while the other girl ran her hands up and down Michael's thighs.

"Me too" Luke giggled, digging her fingernails into the other girl's flesh a little bit just to see her reaction. Michael groaned and looked down at Luke with blown pupils.

"Don't make it harder for me, Lu" Michael whined, sending shivers up Luke's spine.

"I like it when you call me Lu" she said quietly, looking up at Michael with big blue eyes and receiving a kiss in return. Michael paused before responding quietly.

"You're so cute, you know that right, Lu?" Michael said, looking down fondly at the blonde before kissing her again, this time all over her face, making her giggle.

Luke pulled a face, framing it with her hands.

"I know" She joked, making both girls laugh.

Michael ended it with a kiss, and if that took Luke's breath away, then nobody had to know.

And if they shared a few more kisses before bed, then nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned from innocent to not so innocent really quick that was not my intent whoops lol the joys of writing also i hate the ending lol (:
> 
> ANyways, thanks for reading and check out my other works for more! Follow me on tumblr @friendship-and-bubbles and share this story with whoever you want as long as creds are there man i don't care just don't be stupid  
> love you guys and i need a hot pad  
> ~5sosismylifee
> 
> ps this is the closest to smut you guys will ever get so soak it up m8s


End file.
